The present invention broadly relates to a new and improved method of starting or recommencing spinning of a yarn in a friction spinning device in which freely floating fibers in a fiber feed passage are delivered to a friction spinning surface of a friction spinning device or means and are forwarded on this friction spinning surface to a yarn formation position from which a spun yarn is withdrawn by a yarn withdrawal means.
The previously known methods and devices for starting or recommencing of spinning of a yarn in the aforementioned manner employ a yarn end brought back or returned from a package. For purposes of starting or recommencing spinning, this yarn end is returned to the stationary friction spinning device or means so that thereafter starting of spinning can be carried out by feeding fibers to the returned yarn end at reduced speed of the friction spinning device or means. It has also been proposed that before the start of spinning, that is before the feed of freely floating fibers to the inserted yarn end, the latter be untwisted by a corresponding motion of the friction spinning device or means in the opposite direction, so that the delivered fibers can thus be better bound or interlaced with the yarn end.
Such a device is known from the German Patent Publication No. 3,318,687, published Nov. 29, 1984 in which a yarn end from a reverse-rotated package is taken up by a suction device, and the yarn thus drawn in is held by means of two reciprocating devices in a convergent gap of two stationary friction spinning drums.
Before supplying freely floating fibers to this yarn, the latter is opened by reverse rotation of the friction spinning drum, so that the fibers of the yarn lie in a substantially twist-free condition in the convergent space of the friction spinning drums. Thereafter, the friction spinning drums are set in operation at reduced speed in the normal direction of rotation, and freely floating fibers are supplied to the opened yarn. The yarn thus produced is withdrawn at a correspondingly reduced speed and is passed to a joining or knotting means.
In order to take up the continually delivered yarn during the time required for the joining or knotting operation, the yarn is drawn in by a suction nozzle functioning as a yarn store.
After completion of joining or knotting, the complete device is accelerated to operating speed and thereafter disconnected from the required auxiliary drive means and is driven at operating speed by the normal drive means.
The disadvantage of such a device lies in the multiplicity of auxiliary equipment for the start-spinning procedure.